yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Koori Chikage
Koori Chikage (郡 千景 Koori Chikage) is one of the main characters of the light novel Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. She is a part of the first Hero team. Due to the tragic incident where she tried to murder Wakaba, her record had to be erased. Another reason for this is that Uesato Hinata and Nogi Wakaba cannot move freely within the Taisha if they kept defending her case. Background Chikage was born to two loving parents, but her father's childish behavior and her mother's affair turned her childhood into a nightmare. Constantly bullied because of her parents, many children 'pranked' her by pushing her down the stairs and even tried cutting her hair forcefully, ending up scaring her ears as she flailed. Chikage found relaxation in video games, allowing herself to forget about the world around her and instead focus of shooting and leveling up. She slowly turned into an empty husk, unsure of herself and believing she was not a person of worth. When the vertex attacked, she found her weapon, the death god's Scythe, but did not fight, so it came as a surprise to her that she was in fact, a hero. Chikage had been pumping her heart full of loneliness for so long, she was stunned when Takashima Yuna, fellow hero and later friend, started talking to her like she was 'someone of worth'. Appearance Koori Chikage is a tall, quiet girl, with long black hair semi-tied up into a bun on the left side of her head. She has deep brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a red overcoat on top of her school uniform, a red ribbon to her shirt, and dons long red stockings. Her Hero outfit is deep red, almost kimono-like short dress. Her sleeves open up and have a white section on their ends, and she gains many red and white pieces of fabric over her body for decoration. Chikage has black stockings with a dark purple design at the top, and white heels. Her now-jet-black hair grows to a tremendous size, and her ribbon used for her bun transforms into a red spider lilly, hiding her bun from view. She has a black under-suit and white seams dotting her outfit. Chikage's eyes turn red and her gloves are fingerless, with a purple diamond on top. When she uses her trump card, Shichinin Misaki, Chikage wears a long, shredded white cloak, with red designs all over. It splits into a five-petal shape. Her white folds and armor excess (save for her neck brace) disappear, leaving a golden-seamed red and black dress underneath. Personality Chikage is a shy and lonely girl who is not good at interacting with other people. Like many introverts, she enjoys playing video games and is shown to particularly enjoy shooting games and hunting games akin to Monster Hunter. Her constant bullying and her unstable home life have caused her to become extremely mistrustful of other people, only truly opening up to Yuna. She has also developed a severe inferiority complex, leading to her tragic rivalry with Nogi Wakaba. Her fragile mental state has led to her becoming especially susceptible to the mind-corroding effects of the Trump Card, but despite that, she is a good person at heart who only wishes for acceptance. Abilities Chikage fights using Ohagari, a scythe imbued with divine power which can sweep and clear out Vertex in a second. It's a long red and gold scythe that is much larger than the average person and can be folded up for easy transportation. It's stated to have once belonged to a farming god who went on a rage-filled conquest after his friend's death, even destroying his funeral hut in the process-- thus cursing the scythe to destroy even the dead. Chikage also has the ability to use a Trump Card. Her Trump Card invokes the Shichinin Misaki, a collection of seven vengeful spirits which grants her a long white cloak and the ability to split into seven clones, which can regenerate after death. She cannot be killed unless all seven are destroyed at once. Plot Chikage was first introduced as a part of the hero team along with the rest of the heroes and Miko. She is shown going into the classroom of Marugame before the event of forestization happens. She expresses disgust at Anzu for being fearful of the battle against the enemy but soon realizes she can't fight either. Takashima Yuna soon comforts her and she goes to destroy the vertex. Her mother is soon revealed to have the Sky Fear Syndrome that is spiraling into Stage Three. After going for walk and passing by her old school, she is found by a woman who takes her back to her home, now swarmed by the people who once detested her, praising her and claiming she was the pride of her village.This further cemented Koori's resolve to be a Hero, since she thought "People love me because I'm a hero now." Soon afterward, another Vertex attack happens and Koori is more energetic than ever. The Stardust form the incomplete Sagittarius Vertex. She charges after it and soon deploys its arrows but Chikage activates her Trump Card, defeating it. After the battle, Takashima compliments her and says that she was the "MVP" for the battle, to Chikage's delight. In chapter 13, Iyojima Anzu and Doi Tamako are killed in a battle by the Scorpio Vertex, this incident was soon broadcasted on the news around all of Shikoku, causing heavy criticisms against the Heroes on both daily life and the internet, claiming that they aren't doing their jobs properly. Some imageboards users go as far as to speak ill about both Anzu and Tamako, which greatly enrages the already unstable Koori, who witnessed their deaths. Chikage starts having irrational thoughts due to both the mental whiplash from the Trump Card and her already unstable mind. The Taisha soon sends a text about her having signs of PTSD and wants to send her to the doctor. Afterwards, she snaps and pushes Wakaba into a plant. Realizing what she's done she rushes home and she starts having hallucinations of herself saying it's not her fault. Later she snaps entirely and transforms into Hero Form to attack a group of innocent girls who used to bully her, but Wakaba stops her just in time. She soon realizes the eyes of the people on her and breaks down. The Taisha sends a letter saying that she is to be sent to house arrest and has her Hero Terminal confiscated. After watching the news live of Wakaba's speech, she is soon filled with anger, despair and hate at Wakaba's status as a local celebrity, rips apart her room and sends the Taisha a text saying she's learned her lesson, due to it being dangerous for only one hero to fight the Taisha gives her terminal back. The Vertex soon start to come and suddenly, Chikage tries to attack Wakaba using her Trump Card. She is forcibly depowered by the Shinju, leaving her defenseless and she's surprised that Wakaba is still trying to defend her against the Vertex. When she asks Wakaba why she is trying to help her even though she just tried to kill her moments ago, Wakaba simply replies that they're friends, so of course she's going to protect her. After this realization, she takes a hit mean for Wakaba and is chomped on the left side of her body by a Stardust. While dying, she confesses to Wakaba that while she hated her, she loved and admired her just as much. Finally, she succumbs to her injuries with a smile on her face, glad that Wakaba is the one beside her. Due to her previous rampages, she is denied the traditional Hero burial and instead given a private funeral in her house without the knowledge of her own teammates. The exact location of her grave is also kept a secret by the Taisha. Soon afterward, all records of her existence were destroyed and her name censored from the Second Hero Diary. Though it's stated that Uesato Hinata made a secret shrine in order to preserve traces of her existence. Relationships Nogi Wakaba Chikage's teammate and leader in battle. Chikage almost instantly becomes envious of both Wakaba's skill in battle and her charisma and therefore develops a bitter one-sided rivalry trying to surpass her. The nadir comes when Wakaba's recklessness leads to Yuna becoming critically injured, leading to Chikage slapping her. Her and Wakaba patch things up after Wakaba makes a sincere apology, but a combination of the despair caused by the deaths of Tamako and Anzu, the anger she feels at the ungrateful criticism of the Heroes, and the psyche-corroding effects of the Trump Cards heavily affecting her already-fragile mind causes this jealousy to resurface much darker than before, eventually leading to her attempt to murder Wakaba in the Jukai. However, Wakaba continuing to defend her from Vertex after she was forcibly de-powered by the Shinju makes her realize that she always could have been the hero that Wakaba was. This leads her to take an attack aimed at Wakaba, sustaining a fatal injury as a result. With her dying breath, Chikage tells Wakaba that while she had always hated her, she had also loved and admired her just as much, and she is comforted by Wakaba's presence in her final moments. Takashima Yuna Chikage's teammate in battle. Yuna's friendly and warm nature is the only one that can make Chikage open up, and Chikage considers her as her only close friend. Yuna is the only person whom Chikage will show her hidden nerdy side to, and she is implied to have a crush on her. Chikage is very concerned about Yuna's welfare, visiting her often when she is hospitalized and becoming angry enough at Wakaba for indirectly causing Yuna's injury to slap her. In her delusional fugue caused by the Trump Card, her seeing Yuna and Wakaba talking without her (despite them actually discussing how to help Chikage), and perceiving it as Wakaba stealing Yuna from her, leads to her plot to murder Wakaba. Forms of Address Trivia * Chikage's theme flower is the Lycoris Radiata, better known as the red Spider Lily. They are infamous symbols of death or neglect. * Chikage's last name (郡) can be pronounced as either Koori by itself or 'Gunkaki' when written directly with the rest of her name (郡千景), hence her nickname 'Gun-chan'. * Chikage's nickname is pronounced 'goon-chan'. Despite its spelling, Yuna's usage of 'gun' is of Japanese language and descent, not the American word for gun. * Her in-game nickname is "C-shadow" (Cシャドウ). ("C" being "Chi" in her name being shortened, and "Shadow" is the meaning of "kage" in her name). When there are character restrictions, she uses "TKG". Gallery Chikage koori.png|Face details tumblr_odrzxkEmDs1u4go8lo6_500.png tumblr_odrzxkEmDs1u4go8lo5_500.png Chara12 img.png Chara12 img2.png Screen Shot 2017-06-29 at 2.27.11 PM.png|Chikage's ear scar. Screen Shot 2017-04-04 at 1.51.42 PM.png|Chiikage in the 4koma. Playing video games and ignoring the world around her, as usual. 1096 ckocmehy4t.jpeg 1412 eponmjr6fs.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.30.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 2.14.46 PM.png 1065 lrljdfje0b.jpeg 1065 rhwwdtvblq.jpeg 1086 waesnwwole.jpeg 1096 6hnxuh8np4.jpeg 1096 caq73-qtlk.jpeg 1412 ypz2ylls 0.jpeg 1455 sww8px mii.jpeg 1552 virjuam mm.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.27.19 PM.png C8Guc-PXkAAoqT8.jpg-large.jpeg|Chikage being tormented by the side effects of the Trump Cards. Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.30.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.31.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.32.07 PM.png 2205 358sc9qqi2.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.54.40 PM.png|Chikage in the manga. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.51.35 PM.png|Chikage's hero form in the manga. Screen Shot 2017-06-29 at 2.28.15 PM.png|Chikage's Trump Card Official Art ' 9f79c8b44890bc080b014a6eaee73585b50849e8 zps0mp75hxm.PNG Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 3.14.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 12.19.11 PM.png 2a4673f15dce67423ac017cc11b9bdc9effe57e0.png E6cb0f065491d1d1765b1be2c90a90d12e2be22a.png D5dc14d128a0c84df5263e9825e72ed7742ba7ee.png 75e5b24b2a4751bdd9f90a00832d5b82b1b1e197 zpskq1lnsou.JPG Bfa5ca949ef41e6a9621f21118892b2517dbbb44 zps6v82dhlu.PNG 86ee86ed6bc602961f0d08125fb41a30bf5e5c9b zps38excd2x.PNG 22c3c086f74b97056d7a5d20eb5405e2f5726d56 zps3qctskq4.PNG 1508632115707 zps04rtma89.PNG 1508600594387 zpske4sy81w.PNG 1512463363115.png 1510877305439.png 1512462806187.png 1515490531824.png 1515490467733.png ' Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Deceased